


They Are Family

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words wolf, conversation and grateful.  Also deals with "family" from the Theme Week: Family at SterekDrabbles.





	They Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week is also Them Week there, and the theme for this week is "family".
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173231691674/the-sterekdrabbles-words-for-today-were-wolf)

Stiles curled up happily against Derek on the couch as the pack’s conversations flowed all around them.

He never thought he’d be able to have this after the fire.  But then again, he never thought he’d meet someone like Stiles. Someone who was loyal, brave, sarcastic, warm. Someone who opened his arms, and his heart to Derek. Someone who settled his wolf like nobody else.

Stiles helped ground him, helped him to open up to his pack, and for that he would forever be grateful. They were no longer just teenagers stumbling along. They were a pack. They were  _ family. _


End file.
